


A Stronger Team

by Aki_Usagi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam loves his husband, Don't touch her little brother, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Overprotective Veronica, Pissed off Adam, The Garrison fucked up, still pissed at him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Usagi/pseuds/Aki_Usagi
Summary: Adam, in all his life, has never felt such searing anger. First, his fiancé dies and the Garrison took everything of his to give to his dead family. Then he finds out they refused to tell him of the boy they basically raised together's growing emotional issues because they weren't married. The Garrison was already on thin ice, now he's staring at said basically son, three missing cadets, and his supposedly dead fiancé in an emergency lab tent with Veronica McClain. Fuck the Garrison to the deepest part of Hell.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	A Stronger Team

Adam Williams was many things. A pilot. A teacher. But above all, he’s human. He’s not perfect. He knows this. He tends to hide his emotions until he breaks. He never felt like it was a major flaw. All those who even remotely cared about him understood that. He’s not on speaking terms with his parents anymore, but they never understood him. However, now he’s rethinking all of that. His fiancé was possibly dead and the last thing he made him believe was that if he went on the mission, he wouldn’t be with him any longer. Now, he’s actually lost him forever. And to make matters worse, The Garrison took everything of Shiro’s. To be given to his family. Shiro had no family. His parents were dead. He had only Adam and…Keith.

The moment Adam came out of his own grief and remembered the broken boy he and Shiro both worked to help, it was too late. Keith’s anger had gotten the better of him and gotten expelled. Adam, at that point, broke nearly everything in his and Shiro’s apartment. Keith was 18. To The Garrison and the government, Keith was an adult. Shiro had legal custody of Keith while in The Garrison. He and Shiro weren’t married. Adam had no legal claim over Keith. And obviously he was hurt by Adam ignoring him while he was grieving. Keith was emotionally unstable when large, multiple emotions pushed up. Shiro missing and being blamed was probably the worse thing in recent memory to happen. And Adam wasn’t there for him.

It was almost three months after Keith was expelled and a year after Shiro’s death. The Garrison was on lockdown and Adam was making sure all cadets were in their rooms and accounted for. Suddenly, “Adam!” Adam turned as a woman ran up.

“Veronica?” Adam was confused, “I thought you were on Vacation Time? Aren’t you supposed to be home in Cuba?”

“Shit happened,” Veronica said quickly, “I can’t find Lance!”

Adam raised an eyebrow, but was mentally panicking, “Have you checked Gunderson’s room?” Adam asked calmly, “I hear Iverson got on them for teamwork again.”

“He and Garriet are also missing!” Veronica stated.

“Fuck,” Adam muttered before calling to another professor behind him to finish the count and ran in step with Veronica, “I swear if they’re in the town again I will give them to Admiral Sanda!”

“Lance will come with me to Cuba and Mamá can deal with him,” Veronica threatened.

Adam and Veronica ran outside, but were stopped by another man, “No one can leave,” he stated.

“We have missing cadets,” Veronica snapped, “We need to-” she was cut off by herself when yelped; being pushed back into the building with Adam.

“ _No one_ leaves,” the man closed the doors.

Both Adam and Veronica glared at the doors, as if expecting a hole to melt through them. Finally, Adam looked at Veronica, “How good are you at copying your little brother?” he asked seriously.

Veronica raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, cocking her hip slightly, “Where do you think he learned everything?” she asked, “Keep up,” she turned and ran down a hallway with Adam not far behind.

* * *

Adam, in all his life, has never felt such _searing_ anger. Veronica was just in shock, “Uh…Nica?” Lance asked nervously.

Keith, however, was pale as a sheet. Adam never showed emotion. This was absolutely terrifying. Suddenly, Adam’s face schooled over back to his normal face, “Keith,” he said calmly, “Pass your half of Takashi to Veronica.”

“Um…why?” Keith questioned.

“Because the McClains can get by fully trained agents without _blowing something up_ ,” Keith flinched as the anger Adam was attempting to hold back came out.

Keith gulped before slowly passing Shiro to Veronica, “You are still in trouble,” Veronica warned her brother, “Where are we going?”

Adam raised an eyebrow at Keith, “Uh…the place I’ve stayed at is about a ten minute fly from the town…” he stated.

“Stealing a car, got it,” Veronica deadpanned, “Anything else you want to add to our growing list of criminal charges?”

“You don’t have to help,” Lance deadpanned.

“I am _not_ explaining to Mamá that I let you kidnap a supposedly dead pilot when I was here!” Veronica snapped before yelling was heard behind the door, “Let’s move! Gunderson and Garriet! Keep the fuck up! Kogane, don’t leave the viewing area until you hear screeching tires!” Veronica and Lance dragged the unconscious Shiro quickly while Pidge and Hunk hurried after them.

Keith looked at the calm and collected Adam then at the door being pounded on, “Keith,” said teen turned to Adam, “You have permission to beat the everliving hell out of whoever is behind that door.”

“Since when was violence the answer?” Keith raised an eyebrow, almost mocking.

Adam turned to the teenager calmly, “Since shit hit the fan because nobody in this damn system understands that, while we were never legally married, it was illegal except for a few years ago and Takashi and I have basically been married for three years. If you don’t want to then I will do so with great pleasure.”

Keith blinked, “I thought gay marriage was legalized in the early 2000s,” he stated.

“I’ll give you a History refresher later,” Adam deadpanned, “Now, do you want to punch people or no?”

“I can’t just-”

“They told me nothing of your growing anger issues,” Adam said calmly, “While I was grieving over my supposedly dead fiancé, I would’ve still been there for you as I was since you were 14.”

Keith glared and turned as the door was burst open, “Kogane?” one man said, “Wait, Williams? What are you- ” Keith punched the grown man so hard that a loud crack was heard.

Adam smirked as the other Garrison Officers took hesitate steps back. It took less than five minutes for Keith and Adam to arrive at the hover bike, “How’s you hand?” Adam asked.

“I’m fine,” Keith stated as he climbed onto the bike, “You coming?”

Adam climbed on behind him and gave him a look, “Are you going to drive stupidly?” he asked.

“Depends on if we’re followed,” Keith answered honestly.

Adam nodded just as screeching tires were heard. They turned and saw a car along with several bikes following after. Keith started up the bike, “Hang on,” he stated.

Adam calmly, without a word, wrapped his arms around Keith before he took off like a bullet.

* * *

“Nice driving,” Adam commented as he and Veronica laid the unconscious Shiro in a room, “I’m still going to kill Takashi myself though.”

Veronica rolled her eyes before turning as loud yelling was heard, “Oh my god,” she muttered, “Leonel!” the rest was in Spanish.

Lance's sputtering was heard and Veronica smirked, “What did you say?” Adam questioned.

“I told him to quit flirting with Keith,” Veronica smirked.

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Does Lance not know he’s attracted to men?” he asked.

Veronica waved her hand like a seesaw, “Cuba has never been big on homosexuality,” she stated, “Our family is though, but Lance likes to be liked by everyone.”

Adam only nodded, “I’m going to stay with Takashi until he wakes up,” he stated, “See what you can get out of Keith about that Crazy Man’s Board.”

“Yep,” Veronica walked out of the room.

* * *

Veronica, quicker than anyone thought possible, grabbed the white-haired woman as she grabbed Lance, and pinned her to the ground, “That’s my little brother,” she threatened, “Now, how about we try this again? _Civilly_. Yes?” the woman nodded.

“Daaaamn,” Pidge suddenly grinned, “You gotta teach me that!”

“I apologize,” the woman said, “You may release me.”

Veronica did so and the woman stood up. After another man came out and the woman calmed him, they turned to them, “I’m Princess Allura of Planet Altea and this is Coran, my father, King Alfor’s, most trusted advisor,” she said, “Who are you and how did you come to be here?”

Everyone looked at each other before Adam sighed and stepped forward, “I’m Adam Williams,” he stated, then turned to Shiro, “And this is my husband, Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro blushed and opened his mouth, “Nah!” Adam cut him off, without looking at him, “I’ll explain later, but, unless we return to Earth, we’re married. End of discussion, Takashi. I’m still mad at you, though,” Shiro only nodded, face still red, “This is Keith Kogane, our basically adopted child,” Keith blushed and went to protest, but quickly closed it as Adam sent him a look, “I believe you’re acquainted with Veronica McClain and her brother Lance,” Veronica crossed her arms and smirked slightly, “And finally, these are Hunk Garriet and Pidge Gunderson,” the two nodded at them, “As to how we got here. Long story short, a giant blue robot lion and what I can only guess was an advanced wormhole.”

The next ten minutes were filled with explanations, backstories, and Allura asking if they were willing to fighting with them. Veronica looked around, “On one condition,” she stated, “You find someway for us to contact our families so we can both warn them and let them know that we’re safe right now, but that could change.”

Allura and Coran looked at each other, “Do you have a form of communication from your planet?” Coran asked.

Veronica hold out a cell phone. Coran took it and looked around it before nodding, “I could probably figure something out,” he stated, “Collect The Lions and I should have this ready to use by the time you’re finished.”

Everyone nodded and split to do different things. Shiro caught Adam as he went to leave. The room was empty. Adam raised an eyebrow, “Yes?” he asked calmly.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said, “You were right.”

Adam calmly turned, “I usually am,” he stated, “But when I said unsafe, Takashi, not even I considered Hitler Aliens. So there’s nothing to apologize for. I can’t help my emotions though, and I’m still mad at you,” Shiro nodded before stiffening as Adam kissed his cheek, “That doesn’t mean I’m not overjoyed you’re alive. I don’t want to lose you again so, if it allows it, are you opposed to us sharing the Black Lion?”

Shiro relaxed and smiled, “Quite honestly,” he said softly, “I’ve been fighting Galra for a year. I want Zarkon taken down, but I think you or Veronica would be a better leader for this. I’m…a little messed up.”

Adam hugged Shiro tightly, “Whatever you want,” he whispered, “We’ll play all this by ear, deal?”

Shiro nodded, “I love you,” he whispered, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I love you, too, Takashi,” Adam said before pulling away and smiling softly, “Now, I believe I promised you an explanation on why we’re married everywhere out here except Earth. Shit happened.”

Shiro only chuckled, “I need more than that, you know,” he stated.

“Yeah, I know,” Adam deadpanned before sighing, “Let’s just say…all the progress you made with Keith’s anger is down the drain.”

Shiro face palmed with his non-metal hand, “Never mind,” he said, “I don’t want to know.”

Adam chuckled and shook his head before taking Shiro’s hand, “Let’s go find the others,” he said.

Shiro nodded and followed after his fian-husband. His husband. He could get used to this.


End file.
